Messed Up
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: From a prompt on the kink meme asking for Walter/Henry, gun kink. Kind of a sequel to "Sick." Taking place in the forest world. (Assume that Walter CAN'T kill Henry without killing Eileen first.) ...I know it's not much of a description. Sorry. XD (It's also hard to keep an almost emotionless character in, well, character.)


ORIGINALLY POSTED ON Y!GALLERY ON 2010-08-09... I'LL PROBABLY FIX THIS... LATER... MAYBE.

SILENT HILL IS OWNED BY KONAMI!  
1112121121 The pounding of his heart and the almost hyperventilated breathing were the only things Henry Townshend could hear. He heard gunshots earlier and saw trees getting marked while running.  
But there was something wrong Something was missing. He looked around him.  
No Eileen.  
'Damn!' He thought. 'Now I have to go back '  
He swiftly turned around, but nearly ran into the one person he didn't want to see the most.  
"Hello again." The man pointed his gun at Henry. "How have you been?"  
"Um " Henry pushed his body against a tree. The blonde man got closer to Henry, trapping him.  
"You know, you're so cute Your face, your voice, your " He rubbed roughly against his jeans with his palm, right where he wasn't welcomed to touch. Henry gasped. The man took this opportunity to shove his gun into Henry's mouth. His eyes widen in shock and fear. " Jeans." He finished finally. "I want you on your knees again." He said, reminding Henry that he was in this position once before.  
Henry slowly brought the gun along with him. Unsure of what to do, he started staring at the man's hand on the gun.  
"Do you remember how you did before? You weren't bad for a beginner Or, maybe you had practice?" The man seemed slightly disappointed thinking about that. Henry could tell, so mainly for his safety, he shook his head slowly, hoping that the man wouldn't misunderstand him. Judging from the smile he had, he understood. "Good Then, do what you did to me last time, to the gun."  
Henry, with his tongue bent to his throat, stretched it out, pushing the gun forward and slipping it inside of the gun. He flinched and closed his eyes shut when he saw the man with the coat hand adjust around the handle of the gun.  
"Don't worry " He whispered. "I won't hurt you now. Just satisfy me and you'll make it out without any dam- Well, any serious damage." He quickly corrected himself.  
Why was he doing this? That man was trying to kill Eileen, right? Or did it matter? If it didn't, then why was he still alive? He tried not to think about it. Instead, he thought about what the man looked like and remembering what one of the red diaries said. The gun was removed from his mouth and Henry looked up at the man's face Or shoulder. He didn't really want to look at him in the face.  
"A-Are you Walter? Walter Sullivan?" The man just smiled and crouched down to eye-level. Henry looked away from those glassy eyes.  
"What if I am?" His smile shrunk.  
"Then That kid "  
"He is also me." The man, now known as Walter, put his cold hand on Henry's stomach. "I can tell that mother loves you " The hand trailed down to his pants. "But apparently, she doesn't really like your neighbor." He unbuttoned Henry's pants. "But I'm still glad that you accepted the doll."  
"That was before I knew who you were!" He whimpered when Walter's hand slip down his pants, then cried out when the hand got past the patch of hair and around his member.  
"Do you like this?" Henry was breathing heavily from the pleasure. He twitched in the hand involuntarily. "That's good "  
"You were supposed to be dead "  
"I am."  
"But you're-" Walter jerked on him, and he cried out in pleasure again.  
"You think too much." Walter removed the hand and place it on the rim of Henry pants. He pulled them down just past the smaller man's hips. Henry gasped.  
"You were being such a good boy, before you snapped at me about the doll." Walter spread the man's cheeks apart with one hand, the other still holding the gun. He forced it in Henry's anus. He pushed forward, but it didn't go in far.  
Henry screamed. "Wh-What are you doing?" Walter ignored him. After some time of what seemed like searching around blindly, he pulled out.  
"Oh well." His hands were searching in Henry's shirt and jeans until he found something he wanted- the revolver Henry took from Richard. "It's longer, at least." Walter shoved it in Henry's rectum and started pushing and pulling continually.  
Henry was left with confusion until it hit his prostate, making him arch his back and cry out loudly. The gun kept on hitting that same spot until he was shaking, head between his arms.  
'How could this feel so good? Am I gonna die like this? Being fucked in the ass by a gun, screaming in pleasure and then I die? Wait a second, I can't die yet Can I? Does it matter if he goes in order? But ' The gun was pulled out of him, but Henry didn't move a muscle.  
"That's enough for tonight, I think." Walter walked away, leaving Henry alone. He still didn't move until he heard the squeaking of the door being opened, then shut again.  
'Eileen ' He remembered that Eileen was left behind. Henry pulled his pants up and started walking again. Just walking With throbbing pain between his legs and confusion banging in his head.  
'I'm gonna have to leave her alone again to get my hand gun ' He dreaded the thought of them both dying Who knows what Walter would do to his body then All of this was just fucked up.  
That's the best word he could come up with to describe it right now. 


End file.
